


Hard to Explain

by CloudNineKitty



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Roleplay, doing the boss's kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudNineKitty/pseuds/CloudNineKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke was just trying to do the right thing...how did it end up with his boss's son in his bed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hard to Explain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dinh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dinh).



“Want me to show you a good time?”  
  
Sasuke Uchiha stared down at the boy who was grinning with playful, yet dangerous blue eyes. He almost wanted to laugh at the absurd line, like this kid even knew what he was talking about, and keep walking, but he couldn’t. If it had been anyone else, he probably would have avoided the boy with the dazzling eyes, or maybe even take him up on his offer. However, Sasuke couldn’t just walk away, but he couldn’t just take the boy to some motel and fuck him senseless either.  
  
Sighing, he contorted his face into a stern glare. “You’re Minato’s son.”  
  
The boy’s expression went from one of perversion to complete and utter shock. “Aw man, are you shitting me?” he whined, hunching his shoulders and turning to leave Sasuke on the sidewalk outside the town’s only Rite Aid. “Just my luck…”  
  
“What are you doing out here?” Sasuke followed him despite his bitter annoyance. Sometimes he cursed his job; this was one of those times. But he couldn’t allow his boss’s son to be hanging out on the streets offering his body to random strangers. His father was the mayor, for crying out loud! Didn’t he know how badly he could damage his dad’s reputation with this behavior? “Naruto!”  
  
It was only from two years of social gatherings and public speeches that Sasuke was able to remember the eighteen-year-old’s name. They never spoke to each other once, and they tended to remain on opposite sides of whatever room they were in mostly because Naruto was a social butterfly and Sasuke preferred to watch everyone from his designated spot against the wall, ready to act if something went wrong, like an overzealous party guest with too much to drink or one of the kitchen staff being slow with refilling trays.  
  
“Look buddy,” Naruto snapped, suddenly turning around to glare at Sasuke. They were almost the same height, perhaps one or two inches off, but Naruto still had time to grow.  
  
“Sasuke Uchiha. I work with your father as an assistant for business relations.” The Uchiha supplied, as if Naruto would suddenly become complacent and talk to him.  
  
“I don’t give a fuck! You could be a secretary for all I care!” Naruto folded his arms over his chest, his defiance clear on his face. “Here’s what’s up. You’re going to forget all about this little exchange and move on with your life. This never happened. Now get off my back.”  
  
Sasuke caught Naruto’s wrist, twisting his arm back so that Naruto couldn’t turn away from him. Never in his thirty years had he been spoken to in such a manner, especially from some moronic college student in need of an attitude adjustment.  
  
Sasuke was raised by wealthy parents, given the only option to succeed and make something of the life his father constantly reminded that he gave Sasuke. Sasuke rose to the top in all of his classes, graduating as valedictorian in both high school and college. He had a master’s degree in business administration and one of the highest paying jobs right below the mayor. He commanded respect in the office and in other organizations, and damn it, he would not allow himself to be treated in such a way by this teenage brat.  
  
“What the fuck, man?”  
  
“Do you have any idea what a complete imbecile you’re being? You’re going to dent your father’s image if you keep behaving like this.” Both Sasuke and Naruto turned to glare at a middle-aged man who was watching them cautiously as he passed. He quickly faced forward and his steps picked up in speed.  
  
Sasuke tightened his hold when he was met with resistance. “What are you doing, asking people if they want to sleep with you?”  
  
“I didn’t ask you to sleep with me.” Naruto hissed.  
  
“I’m not an idiot like you.” Sasuke snapped. “You’re being immature. You have a mother and father that love you and have provided you with a good life, and you’re spitting in their faces with this kind of conduct.”  
  
“Let me go!” Naruto began pulling against Sasuke, proving that he was a lot stronger than he let on. Now that Sasuke thought about it, he remembered Minato gushing about Naruto receiving a sports scholarship for his excellence on the baseball team in high school, or something like that. Sasuke had to use his weight to rein the teen back in. “Fuckin’ old man, if you don’t-”  
  
“I’m taking you to your parents’ house.” Sasuke announced, dragging Naruto down the sidewalk to where he parked his car. They must have looked like quite a sight to other residents of Konoha; a man in a suit playing tug-a-war on the arm of a teen in a bright t-shirt and dark wash jeans.  
  
“Wait!” Naruto planted his feet on the ground in attempt to keep them in place. He fell forward when Sasuke tugged on him persistently, putting a hand on the man’s shoulder to brace himself. “Wait, Mr. Uchiwa, was it?”  
  
“ _Uchiha_ ,” Sasuke corrected.  
  
“Right, Uchiwaha, whatever. I’m not sure what you’ve heard, but I’m not living with my parents anymore, so I can’t go back there.” Naruto leaned his face in closer, a dangerous proximity to the other man.  
  
Sasuke frowned and resisted the urge to turn his head away from Naruto. Heat prickled the back of his neck and scalp. One wrong move and their lips would touch, but if he looked away he would seem weak and incapable of standing his ground against Naruto.  
  
“Then tell me where you live so I can drop you off there.” Of course there was no guaranteeing that Naruto would stay put like a good boy once Sasuke brought him home, but at least he could say that he tried and his conscience would be clean of this mess. He just couldn’t walk away from this and face Minato at work the next day, knowing full well that he had done nothing to try to prevent his son from being a male prostitute.  
  
“I’m not telling you! You’ll just turn around and tell my mom and dad, and then they’ll never leave me alone!” Naruto reeled his captured arm back, making Sasuke stumble into him this time, their cheeks brushing and exchanging warmth.  
  
Sasuke regained his composure, giving Naruto a perplexed look. “Your own parents don’t know where you live?”  
  
“No, and I’d like to keep it that way.” Naruto puffed out his cheeks in defiance.  
  
Un-fucking-believable. How could Minato allow his son to operate in such a way? Heck, Sasuke’s mother called him three times a week, and made him come home for dinner at least once a week so that she could see he had no physical damage and also send him away with leftovers. It was as though she didn’t think that Sasuke was capable of taking care of himself even with his excellent job and twelve years of experience of living alone.  
  
Huh, maybe that was why Naruto didn’t want his parents knowing where he lived. He felt like he was smothered at home and his only way to break free was to hide from them, literally. That still didn’t clarify as to why Naruto was offering random strangers a “good time” on the street.  
  
Sighing, he realized that the teenager was waiting for him to make the next move. “This is ridiculous. I won’t tell your dad where you are, but I’m not leaving you out here to do anymore damage to your father’s reputation. What were you thinking, acting like a male prostitute…?”  
  
“Male pros- what?” Naruto shrieked, but Sasuke didn’t allow him to finish.  
  
“I’m sure you kids these days call it something different, but back in my day you could get arrested for what you’re doing. Just because you’re not living at home anymore doesn’t mean that you can go completely wild and rampage down the streets.” Damn it, he felt like an old man with the way he was lecturing the teen, but it had to be done otherwise Naruto wouldn’t stop with his horrendous behavior.  
  
Naruto’s blue eyes were round with shock, and his steady pull against Sasuke dissolved. A few seconds of silence passed between them before Naruto’s cheeks filled with air and then spilled out along with the loudest, most obnoxious laughter that Sasuke had ever heard. “Hahaha, you…you thought I was a male prostitute? Ha ha ha!”  
  
Sasuke’s grip on Naruto’s wrist loosened and he looked down at the boy. “You asked me if I wanted to have sex with you.”  
  
Naruto let out another bark of laughter, his free arm pressing against his stomach as he tried to take deep breaths. “Oh my god, that’s great! I mean, yeah, I was hoping to sleep with you eventually, but I had intended on getting drinks first! Ha ha!”  
  
Sasuke released Naruto, taking a step back in his masked confusion. “You’re too young to drink.”  
  
“I know, but I hadn’t intended on you knowing who I was. I was thinking we could get drunk together and then find a place to fu-”  
  
“I don’t care in what order you were planning on doing things, you were still offering your body to a stranger.” Sasuke snapped, reaching to take Naruto’s wrist again but the words that left his mouth next made Sasuke freeze.  
  
“I wanted you.”  
  
Sasuke’s throat went dry, and no matter how many times he swallowed he just couldn’t soothe it. He felt like he wanted to cough, but he couldn’t and his voice was strained. Even his hearing wasn’t working right, a loud thudding making it hard to think. “That doesn’t…”  
  
“Look, I’m not selling my body on the street. I just happened to see you and thought you were hot. I’m a very forward guy, so I approached you. If I had known you worked for my dad, I would have simply admired you from afar. So stop with the stupid lecture, it’s making you less and less attractive. Seriously,” Naruto ran the hand Sasuke was frozen in reaching for through his hair, pushing his bangs away from his forehead briefly.  
  
It gave Sasuke a clear visual of his roots, proving that he was a natural blond. Not that he suspected it was dyed, because he knew that Minato’s hair color was natural despite it being such a bright, vibrant yellow.  
  
Naruto’s blond eyelashes were knitted together, and Sasuke realized he was still standing very close to Naruto. Why was he studying him, anyway? It was his boss’s son, for crying out loud! He couldn’t allow himself to be swept away by those deep, suffocating blue eyes, or glance at those shapely pink lips in anticipation every time Naruto licked them while they waited in silence.  
  
Sasuke wasn’t sure where to go from there. If he simply left now, he knew there would be an odd, gaping hole in his life. He had no clue how that happened, but it was as if Naruto rushed in and tore down a wall without him noticing. Was it because Naruto said he was interested in him? That he had unknowingly caught the teen’s attention; enough to have Naruto approach him to have a fling?  
  
He was merely letting the idea get to his head. He couldn’t give into the urges he’d been suppressing since college. He was a successful man now, with a spot directly under the mayor. He had an impact on the city he grew up in now, and he couldn’t allow his orientation to get in his way now.  
  
To be honest (with himself), he preferred the company of men. He’d known this since high school, but kept it hidden, a dark secret within him. Sure, Konoha wasn’t extremely critical to homosexuals; there were plenty of boys out of the closet in his graduating class. It was his father that wouldn’t allow such behavior under his roof. So Sasuke never acted on his cravings, suppressing them through his awkward teenage years, secluding himself so there were no temptations.  
  
And now all that was coming back to bite him in the ass.  
  
“Offer still stands,” Naruto said suddenly, grinning mischievously. He was obviously able to figure out the mental dispute going on in Sasuke’s head.  
  
Sasuke wasn’t sure how he got to this particular moment, what had been said to make him walk through the shelves and select the products he had, but as he handed the cashier his debit card to pay for the box of condoms and bottle of lube, along with something else, sitting on the counter before him he had a feeling there was no going back.  
  
“Got the stuff?” Naruto asked, pushing away from the wall he was leaning against outside. It was darker now, the sun having completely disappeared behind the buildings in the west.  
  
Sasuke looked at the boy, feeling numb. Had he really just gone in there to buy the very tools that could ruin his career? His hand tightened around the plastic bag, its contents resting against his leg. It suddenly felt extremely heavy, a burden he was a bit cautious to carry. “This is a mistake.” There was no hesitation in his voice.  
  
Naruto sighed and leaned forward, his face so close to Sasuke’s that the other could smell a hint of gum that had been chewed earlier but obviously discarded before their meeting.  
  
Sasuke backed up, not wanting someone to misinterpret the current situation even though there was nothing to misinterpret at all because it was in fact that he was going to have sex with his boss’s son. Well, he might. The better judgment part of his brain was kicking into gear, listing off everything that could go wrong if he went through with this.  
  
“Come here,” Naruto took Sasuke’s free hand in his and led him down the alley between Rite Aid and a family-owned hardware store. Sasuke knew the owner personally from public hearing meetings.  
  
When they were far enough in the passage, shadows concealing them from anyone walking past, Naruto pressed Sasuke against the brick wall of the hardware store. And just like that, the rational part of Sasuke’s brain ceased to function.  
  
Naruto had the older man’s pants unbuttoned smoothly in record time. It didn’t take much to get Sasuke going, just a few brisk strokes to his cock and exceedingly hot breath on the sensitive skin had him standing at attention, much to Naruto’s enjoyment. He settled on his knees, the squatting position he had been maintaining too uncomfortable to get the job done right.  
  
Sasuke didn’t know if he should be mortified or ecstatic, or at least as ecstatic as he would ever allow himself to be. He’d had fantasies once or twice about being pulled into some secluded area by another man, relishing in the acts performed in a bedroom. He could never allow himself to give in to those urges back then, he can’t fall now.  
  
The bag with the lube and condoms fell to the cement floor. “Stop it,” Sasuke reached for his pants, intending to tuck himself back in and walk away. Naruto slapped his hand sharply and he glared at the boy for reprimanding him as if he were a child. Like  _he_  was the one doing something immoral by preventing his downfall with this boy. “Naruto-”  
  
“Live a little,  _Sasuke_.” Naruto leaned in.  
  
Sasuke sagged against the wall. Maybe it was the way Naruto said his name, or perhaps the unbearably hot mouth that was sucking so gentle and slow on the head of his cock, but Sasuke wasn’t sure why he was fighting this anymore. Why he’d been fighting this for years. Why he had been preventing himself from exploring the pleasures of hooking up with a man; with  _anyone_.  
  
Naruto’s teeth scraped over the tip before his tongue darted into the slit, swiping up the fluid gathering there. It sent a rippling shock through Sasuke’s body, and the pale man bucked his hips, the head of his cock bumping against Naruto’s lips.  
  
Sasuke watched with a hooded gaze, tempted to turn his head to the left to see if anyone was looking into the alley, but he couldn’t bring himself to avert his gaze as Naruto opened his mouth and took more than half of him into his mouth. He could feel himself hit the back of Naruto’s throat and his first instinct was to thrust into the mouth tightly sealed around him. But if he did that, he’d choke him, right?  
  
He’d surely be fired if he choked Minato’s son with his dick…  
  
Sasuke bit his lip, wondering if there was a way out of this now. No, he didn’t think so. Especially not with the way Naruto’s lips glided along his inflamed organ, his tongue pressing diligently along the underside. A bit of dribble escaped and ran down Naruto’s chin as he receded at a snail’s pace.  
  
And just as slowly did he return his mouth over Sasuke, driving the Uchiha crazy. He wasn’t going to last long, he knew that, but he couldn’t stand this dawdling blowjob from hell that was singeing his being inside and out.  
  
He was losing himself to sex, releasing the walls he had worked so hard to build up and maintain throughout his years; all because of this unyielding mouth on his junk.  
  
Growling deep in his chest, Sasuke shot a hand forward and fisted Naruto’s hair, forcing him to speed up the bobbing of his head. This lasted all but two seconds before his wrists were caught in a death grip and pressed into the brick wall behind him, the rough material cutting into the heel of his hands uncomfortably.  
  
Naruto glared up at him darkly, and Sasuke wondered how it was possible for someone to look so threatening with a dick in their mouth. This kid sure was something.  
  
The slow pace continued, much to Sasuke’s annoyance. Naruto seemed to enjoy the tortured look on Sasuke’s face, and he hummed around the cock whenever it was lodged deep in his mouth.  
  
“Fuck…” Sasuke whispered, the pressure building up in the pit of his stomach and shooting down to his groin in a blazing heat that was unlike anything he had ever experienced before, and it had his mind muddled and his mouth gasping for relief. “Please, Na…ruto.  _Naruto_!”  
  
Sasuke arched his back off the wall as he shot his load into the boy’s mouth, harsh tremors racking through his shoulders and legs.  
  
Naruto milked him throughout his orgasm, making sure he got every last drop. He didn’t even stop when Sasuke was completely spent, trailing his lips lazily over the red skin like it was a piece of candy before he pulled his mouth off Sasuke’s softening organ and tucked it back into the man’s pants. He stood up, bracing the shaky man against the wall with his own body so that he could kiss him.  
  
It occurred to Sasuke in that moment that they probably should have kissed before the blowjob, but he wasn’t going to complain now (though he could do without the taste of himself). Those lips that had worked magic on his lower regions were now doing the same to his own mouth now, making him breathless in a matter of seconds from the intensity of kiss. It was discouraging to know that he had been missing out on this all his life; a kiss of another man who wanted him with such a ferocious desire. Man was, of course, a loose term to describe this  _kid_.  
  
Naruto’s mouth didn’t skip a beat. He was already on the fast track to Sasuke’s neck, sucking harshly every inch to leave what would surely be very bright and noticeable hickeys. If Sasuke had learned anything about Naruto tonight, it was that he enjoyed pissing Sasuke off in the most peculiar ways. Ways no one ever dared to try on him before. He had always been told that he came off as unapproachable, and he liked it that way. No unnecessary confrontation. But Naruto…this idiot really knew how to get under his skin, and so quickly, too.  
  
Naruto’s grin was evident against his cheek, if his chuckle was any other indication. “Let’s go to your place. I can do so much better than this.”  
  
Sasuke opened his mouth to protest.  
  
Instead, he exhaled loudly as they sat at a red light, Naruto looking smug in the passenger seat with the bag from Rite Aid sitting on his lap. If it weren’t for the semi-hard on pressing against his thigh at the moment, Sasuke would probably be in his car alone. He would be heading home, gathering his mail from the curbside mailbox before pulling into the driveway. He would hold onto the mail with his mouth as he unlocked the door to his house with one hand and held his briefcase and coat in the other. He would make dinner, a Lean Cuisine or some leftovers his mother had given him, and go through his mail while eating. It would be all bills. He would turn on the TV and only half pay attention to the late shows while he read an old book all over again.  
  
His life sounded dull now that he was actually dwelling on it. Sigh. See, he even thought the word sigh, he was that boring.  
  
Maybe, just maybe, he really did need this. He needed Naruto to come into his life and rearrange his thought process (or destroy it all together with that wicked mouth of his). His dick got just a bit harder, it was now noticeable if his lap was looked at closely.  
  
He leaned forward and rested his chin on the steering wheel between his hands. He hated this light. It was too long, even though they were the only car stopped at the intersection. This part of town wasn’t busy at all and yet this light was the longest. He would have to speak to the traffic department about that. It was problematic for those who had conniving teenagers in the passenger seat, smiling at them knowingly. Because Naruto knew. He knew he was going to have his way with Sasuke, and Sasuke was going to let him.  
  
Movement caught his eye and Sasuke glanced up, almost hoping that the light had changed. Alas, it was still that mocking red. But there was a hawk, and it was circling above the traffic light. Sasuke couldn’t think of a time he had seen a real hawk so close before. Not since he went to the zoo when he was eleven. They still fascinated him to this day.  
  
“What are you looking at? The light’s green.” Naruto’s voice wasn’t impatient, but curious.  
  
“The hawk up there,” Sasuke lifted a finger from the wheel to make it follow the hawk’s course.  
  
Naruto looked through the windshield and furrowed his brows. He looked at Sasuke, then back up at the bird. Back to Sasuke, back to the bird. Sasuke, bird, Sasuke, bird, bird, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, traffic light. “Green light,” he reminded Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke sighed and stepped on the gas pedal, taking off slowly even though the light turned yellow.  
  
“Do you like hawks?” Naruto asked when they were safely across the intersection.  
  
“They’re my favorite,” Sasuke said casually, not quite sure why he felt better now that he had seen that hawk. In his head, he couldn’t help but place Naruto as the hawk and he was the prey being circled.

* * *

Sasuke closed his front door behind him, turning the dead bolt. He faced Naruto and blanched at the sight of Naruto looking into the bag.  
  
“Huh? What’s this other thing in here?” Naruto lifted the bag closer to his face to get a better view of its contents.  
  
“Stop,” Sasuke hissed and yanked the plastic bag from Naruto’s grasp, tearing one of the handles in the process. “Don’t look at other people’s purchases.”  
  
Naruto frowned at this. “What? We’re both going to be using them.”  
  
He had a point there, but Sasuke wasn’t going to back down so easily. “Yes, but I paid for them. Go wait in the bedroom. I’ll be there in a few minutes.” Sasuke pointed to the door at the end of the hallway, and then resorted to waving his hand dismissively while shielding the bag behind him.  
  
Naruto was giving him a look between confusion and refusal, but he ended up going to the appointed door. His frustrated grunting didn’t fall on deaf ears, but Sasuke had more important things to focus on than some spoiled brat who was coincidently the son of the mayor and his boss- no, he couldn’t think about that. He wouldn’t be able to go any further if he kept reminding himself of that annoying little detail.  
  
Besides, he had more important things to worry about. He waited till Naruto was in the bedroom before shutting himself inside the bathroom further down the hall. He locked the door just in case. Fishing through the bag, he retrieved the very box that had caught Naruto’s attention earlier and glared at it, as if it was the objects fault that Sasuke had to use it.  
  
He turned the box around in his hand to study the instructions on the back, once, twice, three times. “I can’t believe I’m doing this,” he muttered as though he honestly couldn’t wrap his brain around it. Still, he removed the small bottle filled with solution and set it on the counter before shaking out the rest of the contents into his hand. After he set up everything according to the instructions, he stripped out of his clothes and hesitantly lay on his back in the tub.  
  
This was going to take some mental prepping.  
  
He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but he was rinsing out the tub when Naruto started to bang on the door. He had originally tried to open the door on his own, which made Sasuke relieved that he had locked it.  
  
“Sasuke, what are you doing in there, taking a bath?” Naruto’s squawking ruled over the sound of the rushing bath water.  
  
Sasuke glared down at the mess in the tub, trying to will it down the drain faster. “Just a minute,” he muttered, not caring if Naruto heard him. Even if he did, he was still going to continue banging on the door like some medieval warrior set on breaking into a castle.  
  
He pulled his towel off the rail and pulled it around him, holding it closed in front of him with one hand.  
  
Surely it was some miracle that Naruto was still waiting around for him after the thirty minutes it took Sasuke to…er, cleanse himself. He wasn’t exactly sure who was going to do what yet, but something told him that Naruto wasn’t the type to show force and then suddenly roll over. He was going to take things all the way.  
  
Opening the bathroom door, he questioned whether or not using the term ‘miracle’ was appropriate or not. Yet there stood Naruto who, despite Sasuke’s self exile all these years, had just what Sasuke liked. Now if only he could do something about that stupid face of his. Honestly, he could at least hide the fact that he was drooling at the sight of Sasuke in a towel. Then again, it was nice being admired so openly.  
  
As if hearing Sasuke’s thoughts, Naruto’s surprised eyes narrowed and he reached an arm forward for Sasuke’s free hand, pulling him out of the bathroom’s doorway and into the hall. “You like to keep a guy waiting, don’t you?”  
  
“It’s like you’re suggesting I do this often.” Sasuke grunted, not sure if he was annoyed or actually attempting to flirt.  
  
“Do you need a drink to unwind?” Naruto asked, suddenly more serious.  
  
“I don’t drink,” Sasuke said as he was pulled flush against Naruto, gripping tightly onto his towel. His fist was stuck between their pelvises.  
  
“Well aren’t you full of surprises…” The last word was a mere whisper as Naruto closed in on Sasuke, kissing him so gently that it almost shocked Sasuke. It was so tender despite the sarcastic tone he had just used.  
  
The kisses were dry at first, the slight passing of lip over lip, giving them time to familiarize themselves with the idea of taking the next step with this person. If there was any turning back to be done, now was the time to protest.  
  
Naruto flicked his tongue through the crease of Sasuke’s lips and the deal was sealed, quite literally, with mouths melding together in one single movement of the men coming together.  
  
Both of Sasuke’s arms were trapped, either between him and Naruto or by Naruto’s grip, but that didn’t matter because Naruto took on the duty of holding Sasuke closer by the back of his head with his free hand. His fingers threaded and twisted in Sasuke’s thick, damp locks of hair.  
  
Somehow Naruto was guiding them towards the bedroom despite their current preoccupation and the fact that he was walking backwards. Sasuke slipped a hand under Naruto’s shirt since it was right there at the hem, and ran it up his solid abdomen.  
  
Not fair, Sasuke thought bitterly. Not that he had any room to complain; he was the one who took no interest in sports in his younger years so of course he wouldn’t have well-defined abs like some star baseball player from high school. That didn’t keep him from enjoying the feeling of rippling muscles beneath his palms and fingertips. Naruto placed both hands on Sasuke’s hips, leaving the Uchiha free to pull his shirt off even though they were both reluctant to separate their lips. They could sure use the oxygen, but that didn’t keep them parted for long.  
  
With the shirt out of the way, Sasuke’s hands were already on Naruto’s belt. He wasn’t sure how, but undressing Naruto was coming as second nature to him. All he knew was that he wanted him out of his clothes as soon as possible. Maybe he was losing it…  
  
They paused at the end of the hallway, right outside the bedroom door. Naruto helped Sasuke remove his pants while they continued to lick and bite each other’s lips. When Naruto kicked his pants off to the side, Sasuke was pushing him through the threshold and across the room to the bed. Luckily he kept his room as clean as the day he moved in, so there were no obstructions to slow them from their destination.  
  
Naruto laughed and said something that sounded a lot like ‘this is more like it,’ but Sasuke ignored him in favor of shoving Naruto onto the edge of the bed and straddling his lap.  
  
He looked down between them to see that his towel was gone, his face growing hot at the realization. He twisted his neck around to see his towel far down the hallway near Naruto’s discarded t-shirt. However, he didn’t have long to be embarrassed when Naruto sank his teeth into his shoulder. Sasuke inhaled sharply and snapped his head back around, banging his jaw against Naruto’s head. “Ah!” he hissed his pain.  
  
Naruto seemed unperturbed by the impact and went on to nip and kiss the skin on Sasuke’s collarbone. He wrapped a hand around Sasuke’s arousal, jerking it in time with his languid sucks.  
  
“Wait…” Sasuke’s voice was weak. He pulled away from the exploring mouth and looked around his bedroom with a sense of distance. His room…he slept in here every night and yet everything in it seemed foreign at the moment. He could barely think coherently with that hand on him. “Where’s the bag?”  
  
Naruto stared, confused, before cursing under his breath. “Right…” He grabbed Sasuke by his waist and lay back on the bed, rolling them over so that he was on top. He leaned in and kissed Sasuke, several quick pecks. He even ground his hips into him eagerly as though he were unable to get enough.  
  
And he wasn’t the only one. As soon as he tried to get up to retrieve the bag, Sasuke pulled Naruto back down to kiss him deep and slow. When he let up so they could breathe, Naruto moved as if he were about to get up, but then he dove right back down again and claimed Sasuke’s lips once more. It was suddenly unbearable to be separated from this stranger for however long it took to run to the bathroom where the bag was.  
  
They did this two more times before Sasuke shoved him off and ordered him to go get the damn condoms. Naruto whined but jumped up and left the room, giving Sasuke a clear view of his red boxer clad ass and one socked foot. Just one sock? Where was the other one? Oh well, that didn’t matter.  
  
Sasuke tilted his head back to look up at the ceiling, reaching a hand down to run his fingers along the underside of his cock, which was resting against his stomach. He traced down, smoothing his thumb over the black pubic hair that surrounded his groin. He sat up casually and looked down at his crotch, gripping his erection to move it out of the way of his line of vision. Maybe he should have tried shaving while he was locked inside the bathroom.  
  
“Something wrong with your balls?” Naruto asked as he came back into the bedroom with the lube and box of condoms. A sarcastic smirk made his lips curl. It was meant to be a joke, but Sasuke didn’t find it funny. Naruto tossed the lube and condoms onto the bed, narrowly missing Sasuke and earning a glare.  
  
Naruto crawled back over him, forcing Sasuke to lie in the position he was in before once again. Then his lips were on him, starting slow and then becoming greedy for more. Their pelvises slid together, fitting and locking together like puzzle pieces. Sasuke remembered that Naruto was still wearing boxers, but he didn’t care at the moment. He was enjoying the feeling of the clothed member sliding against his bare one.  
  
Soon their heavy breathing filled the quiet space, bodies now slick with sweat. Sasuke couldn’t keep up with the kissing when he was feeling this good so he pressed his face against the left side of Naruto’s. His opened mouth to pant, and his lips and mouth to scrape against Naruto’s cheek, making him taste the sweat there. One particular thrust made his voice crack, a gasp and moan forcing their way out of his mouth simultaneously, and right into Naruto’s ear. Sasuke heard the breathy laugh in response and debated biting Naruto out of embarrassment.  
  
Sasuke had to catch Naruto by his hair when they younger man began to lower his head. He was clearly more than ready to get things moving, but Sasuke’s lips were…tingling? No, that wasn’t it. He wasn’t sure how to describe it but he wanted that mouth back on his for a bit more. He really liked kissing Naruto. Of course he wasn’t that experienced with it, having refused to date anyone through his school years and then even after he was out in the work force. Sasuke just wanted a little more, to feel that weight against his lips.  
  
Naruto didn’t mind being yanked up for another kiss, but he pulled away soon afterwards. “How do you want it?”  
  
The tip of his tongue trailed over Sasuke’s skin, down his neck where his pulse was pounding, and then over his collarbone. Naruto made a bee line for Sasuke’s right nipple, flicking it with his pointed tongue almost brutally and then sucking on it vigorously.  
  
Sasuke hissed and tried to process the question while he was tortured with that mouth for the second time tonight. Want it? That was such a weird question…like, how would you like your steak? Rare? Medium rare? Was Sasuke the steak in this scenario?  
  
“I don’t know…” Sasuke spat out through gritted teeth. Assuming Naruto was asking about the sex, he added, “Just…don’t force your way in.”  
  
“Aw,” Naruto whined teasingly, dodging the swipe made at him. He chuckled and twisted the nipple slick from his mouth. He looked over at the box of condoms and bottle of lube that had fallen against Sasuke’s arm due to their grinding making the bed shift. Smiling, he grabbed the box and opened it. He pulled out the long strip of single packaged condoms and tossed the box to the floor. He dragged the chain of packaged rubber across Sasuke’s chest.  
  
Sasuke watched Naruto get off the bed to remove his boxers and only sock, but he turned over onto his side so he wouldn’t end up staring at the leaking erection bobbing between those muscular, tan legs. Fuck, that tan skin was natural. And should Sasuke be concerned that he was letting someone with powerful legs like that top him?  
  
After Naruto slid the condom down his own length, he took the bottle of lube and twisted the cap off. His blue eyes met Sasuke’s black ones, and he grinned wide. It was both suggestive and reassuring, however that worked.  
  
This guy was the term impossible personified, Sasuke figured.  
  
Naruto squirted a liberal amount of lube onto the fingers of his right hand, and used his left hand to lift one of the older man’s ass cheeks. It immediately put Sasuke on edge. He halted in lowering his slick fingers to Sasuke’s puckered hole. “Try not to tense up at all if you can help it. I know that’s asking a lot, but the last thing I want to do is hurt you Sasuke.”  
  
Sasuke was beyond embarrassed, being spoken to like that from an eighteen-year-old. As if to prove that he didn’t need any mental prepping from Naruto, he forced himself to relax. He kept his eyes staring ahead of him at the wall until he was sure Naruto wasn’t looking at him anymore.  
  
Glancing behind him, he almost snorted at the concentrated expression Naruto adorned. It was good that the boy was taking this seriously, though.  
  
He could feel the single finger sliding inside of him, but he refused to think about it. Instead, he focused on Naruto. What did he know about Naruto? He was the mayor’s only child, and his birthday was in October. He never heard of any girlfriends from Minato, who  _did_  talk about his son quite a bit. His grades weren’t the best, Minato always worrying about whether or not he’d be able to pass a class. Oh, and he played baseball all through middle and high school.  
  
So he didn’t really know much about the boy who now had three fingers inside of him, spreading them apart in attempt to stretch him out. He bit down on the inside of his cheek and absentmindedly stroked himself. It wasn’t painful, but he did feel uncomfortable. Was it bad that he still couldn’t believe that he was really going to sleep with Naruto? He better begin believing soon, because Naruto was retreating his fingers now.  
  
The tips of his fingers brushed over something inside Sasuke on their way out. Sasuke’s mouth was opened in order to sigh, but all that came out was a garbled moan and a shuddering breath to follow. Sasuke’s eyes were round with shock, and he peeked at Naruto.  
  
Oh god, that grin could only mean one thing for Sasuke. Humiliation.  
  
“G-god!” Sasuke griped when Naruto energetically began stroking his fingers over that spot over and fucking over again. He had no idea where to turn! Push onto those fingers to get even more of that delicious pleasure or squirm and twist away to stave off his impending orgasm. “Naruto!”  
  
“I love it when you shout my name like that.” Naruto teased, leaning down to kiss the writhing man.  
  
Sasuke couldn’t bring himself to glare at the boy, so he settled for smacking him. “Shut up, moron,” he mumbled against the smiling lips pressing against his mouth. “Come on, hurry up and…” Sasuke ended up kissing Naruto to prevent himself from having to say it out loud.  
  
Naruto got the message, but that didn’t stop him from pressing against Sasuke’s prostate for a few more seconds. He withdrew his fingers and pushed himself up on all fours so that he could lean over Sasuke completely. He kissed him, tongues meeting before their mouths could even open all the way.  
  
Sasuke shuddered when his hand on his erection was brushed off and replaced by Naruto’s, still slick with lube. He had to pull away and pant into the pillow as Naruto expertly jerked him off. It squeezed and massaged him in all the right ways that made his back arch and twisted. His breath hitched when he felt the rubbery tip of Naruto’s lubed cock nudge his twitching entrance.  
  
“Ready?” Naruto whispered, his hand never losing speed.  
  
Sasuke shook his head. Then he nodded eagerly, but quickly began shaking it again. Finally, he swallowed and gave an abrupt nod.  
  
His lips parted, jaw locked, as the head pressed inside of him. He was quiet apart from his pounding heart, though he was sure that it only sounded loud to him.  
  
This was really happening. After all this time, he was finally sleeping with another man. It definitely wasn’t how he imagined his first time to be, but then again he never really thought about it. So many things that he had put before sex…and for what? This was good, it felt great, and Naruto was slowly filling him inside. Even with the condom, Sasuke could feel the pulsing veins of Naruto’s dick as it slid inside him. Whenever it became too much at once, Naruto would slide out and try again. There was barely any resistance, the need for more force only necessary once.  
  
Sasuke’s chest felt tight, and the hand on him never once ceased its purposeful strokes. Naruto mumbled something and Sasuke twisted his head around, eyes widening a fraction. “What was that?”  
  
“I said I’m all the way inside.” Naruto rotated his hips as if to prove he wasn’t lying.  
  
Not that Sasuke needed the proof. He could feel Naruto, suddenly so aware that he had a dick up his ass. His muscles clamped around it immediately.  
  
Naruto groaned. As if Sasuke wasn’t tight enough, he had to pull a move like that and suffocate the fuck out of him. “Don’t do that. Relax! Relax!”  
  
Sasuke exhaled and blinked several times, as if trying to bat away his overwhelming thoughts with his eyelashes. It wasn’t helping. He took a deep breath and felt himself physically relaxing around the intrusion inside him. Was it even an intrusion? He had let it in there, hadn’t he? Why was he referring to Naruto’s cock as “it?”  
  
Naruto was pressed deep within him, the pulsing of his length making Sasuke’s insides follow in rhythm. His pelvis was leaning against the back of his ass and thighs. Over all, Sasuke could truthfully say that he was no longer a virgin.  
  
“Tell me when to move.”  
  
Naruto’s words barely registered as Sasuke let things settle, both physically and mentally. For five straight minutes, he clenched the muscles in his rear experimentally. He almost smirked at the way Naruto had to keep biting his lip whenever he tightened around him. He wiggled his hips, studying the way Naruto braced himself by hunching his shoulders and bowing his head. Sasuke was just playing with him now, enjoying the power he had over the younger boy. It was reassuring to know that he could have this affect on him even when he was bottoming.  
  
He smirked, knowing Naruto couldn’t see it, and rolled his hips downwards.  
  
“Mmph!” Naruto peeked at Sasuke through his bangs, giving his pleading eyes an equally dark look. “Stop teasing, you bastard.” His voice was as shaky as the rest of him.  
  
Sasuke swallowed thickly. For some reason, Naruto’s face didn’t look so stupid right now. “Okay, you can move now.”  
  
“Oh thank fuck.” Naruto said with a chuckle. He was already sliding out half way, then pushing back in. He did this a number of times; in, out, in, out, in, out. Then he was all the way out, gripping his erection to rub the tip around in the excess lube on the bright red, twitching hole. He entered again, sinking to the hilt. “I really like the way you feel, ya know.”  
  
“You moro-ah!” Sasuke moaned into the pillow as Naruto’s cock brushed against his prostate while on the way out. He tried to pick up his insult where he left off, but Naruto pushed right back into the bundle of nerves. “Oh fuck,” he whispered.  
  
Naruto made it his mission to drive Sasuke insane with pleasure it seemed. He barely gave Sasuke the chance to breathe as he brushed over the spot hurriedly, only stopping to either pound directly into it or sway back and forth so that the head grinded against the over sensitized area.  
  
“Naruto!” Sasuke begged (though he would never admit to it afterwards). “Jeezus, you’re going to kill me!” His words were spilling out fast, but he knew the younger man could hear him just fine. He breathed a sigh of relief when Naruto reverted back to entering him, deep and fast.  
  
He could feel his testicles tightening almost painfully, his body pulsing with his oncoming orgasm. He was not going to last much longer, especially with the pace Naruto was driving into him. His moans were coming out in broken bits and pieces, always being interrupted by gasps and curses.  
  
Naruto was suddenly all the way out and grabbing his left thigh, spreading his legs lewdly. Sasuke didn’t even have time to protest before he was settled between them, entering him even deeper than before. Naruto took hold of his erection once more and stroked it even faster than his thrusts.  
  
“Naruto…” Damn, he couldn’t stop calling his name. This was probably making the idiot’s ego expand large enough to have its own orbit, but that wasn’t the problem right now. The problem was that Sasuke was going to come and hard.  
  
Gripping onto the pillow for some sort of anchor, Sasuke opened his mouth to release a silent scream. The relief was extraordinary as well as painful. The orgasm racked his entire body, his hips jerking with each stream of hot fluid that left him and his back forming a perfect arch. Naruto milked him of every last drop, his hand suddenly too rough for Sasuke’s sensitized cock.  
  
“Fuck, Naruto!” Sasuke cried as he dropped back down onto the mattress. His limbs felt heavy, and all he could do was watch with fuzzy vision as Naruto came to completion inside of Sasuke. He wasn’t as loud as Sasuke thought Naruto would be. Then again, Sasuke made enough noise for the two of them. He would have never pinned himself as being loud in bed, but then again, it was his first time.  
  
Naruto slid out of him slowly, pressing one hand to Sasuke’s stomach while holding the base of his cock with the other. He lay on his back next to Sasuke and wasted no time in peeling off the spent condom, sighing in relief when his softening dick was finally free. He turned to Sasuke and grinned at the man watching him with the laziest expression he had ever seen. “Was that good for you?”  
  
Sasuke frowned, or at least attempted to. “Shut up, moron,” he mumbled and turned over in his spot so he didn’t have to look at that stupid face.  
  
He couldn’t think straight at the moment, no pun intended. He was teetering on the edge of regret, not because he had slept with his boss’s son, but because now that he had done this he was going to miss it when it was gone. He didn’t want to face the reality outside of this moment, this entire night, so he decided to allow the darkness in the back of his mind to take over and bring him into a deep sleep.  
  
The last conscious thought he had before settling down completely was that he had work in the morning.

* * *

It was the sound of truck’s engine stuttering that roused Sasuke the next morning. Or at least he thought it was an engine. Turning over in his spot, he was greeted with the roar of Naruto’s snoring. Grimacing, he sat up, supporting his weight on wobbly arms.  
  
It wasn’t so much as memories returning to him, because he never stopped thinking about last night. It was just realization, a heavy weight dropping down on his shoulders. A literal pain in his backside.  
  
He twisted in his seat, cracking his back. It didn’t relieve any of the lower pain, but it still felt good. In his new position, he could see his digital clock on the bedside table. The numbers didn’t register until they changed half a minute later.  
  
“Shit, I’m late,” he cussed under his breath. When was the last time he had been late in getting ready for work? He reached behind him and unintentionally smacked Naruto’s ass.  
  
Naruto’s snoring cut off into a dry groan, and he squint his eyes at Sasuke. “Hime fo whound two alreahy?” he said around a yawn.  
  
“You need to leave. I have to go to work and I’m running late.” Sasuke slid out of the bed, taking the sheet with him and wrapping it around his waist, much to Naruto’s dismay. He went to the closet to pick out a suit for the day.  
  
Naruto let out a childish whine and reached down to pull the duvet over his naked body, curling up in it on the bed.  
  
Sasuke looked over his shoulder and saw Naruto was about ready to go back to sleep. “I’m serious, go home.”  
  
“Aw, c’mon Sasuke. Just let me sleep,” Naruto’s voice was muffled from underneath the duvet. “I’ll be awake when you come home for lunch and I’ll fix ya something.”  
  
Sasuke glared at the bundle on his bed. “What?”  
  
The eighteen year old poked his face through a hole and smiled stupidly.  
  
“No, we’re not doing this.”  
  
Naruto’s smile fell and he blinked, looking sincerely confused. “Doing what?”  
  
“Some…weird…couple thing.” Sasuke said uneasily. He straightened his back and held his chin up, attempting his reinstate his authority. “You’re leaving right now, and that will be the end of all of this.”  
  
“What?” Naruto sat up quickly, obviously ready for a fight, which Sasuke was not looking forward to because he was wasting time.  
  
“I’m not in the mood to discuss this. This isn’t happening again. Thank you, it was fun, but now it’s time for you to leave.” Sasuke motioned at the door while he held fast to the sheet, pulling it higher to the middle of his stomach. It was hard to appear professional when you were standing there with only a flimsy cover to hide your nudity. Not to mention, it was hard to stand your ground when you had an angry, naked teenager challenging you from your bed.  
  
“You can’t just kick me out after what we did last night!” Naruto pounded a fist against the bed, the impact not making a sound.  
  
“I can. It’s called a one night stand.” Sasuke stated.  
  
“You’re pretty well-rounded in this kind of stuff for being a virgin.” Naruto growled.  
  
Sasuke narrowed his eyes, not at all liking what the blond was suggesting. “You’re too young to understand.”  
  
“Oh, don’t you dare play that kind of card. I understand plenty.” Naruto twisted his hands in the cover, pulling it tighter around his body. “If you’re going to be like that, then I’m just going to tell my dad I slept with his assistant in building relations or whatever.”  
  
“Business relations,” Sasuke wasn’t sure why he felt the need correct him. By the expression Naruto donned, it was very unnecessary. “Fine,” Sasuke clipped. “Tell him. I will take full responsibility and face the consequences of my actions.”  
  
Naruto held his gaze for a minute before letting out a harsh breath. He bowed his head, swaying it from side to side. “I’m not that kind of guy. I deal with my own problems.”  
  
Sasuke didn’t say anything. He just shifted his weight to his other leg.  
  
“If you really want me to leave, then I’ll go.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Naruto’s head shot up and he looked at him. He stared deep into Sasuke’s black eyes as if trying to change his mind, or maybe just understand why he was kicking him out.  
  
It was simple. Sasuke couldn’t allow himself to take things further with his boss’s son. He slipped and fell. Now he knew where the puddle was and he wasn’t going to get wet again. It would be…inappropriate.  
  
“…Fine.” Naruto tossed the duvet to the end of the bed in a rather dramatic gesture. He gathered his clothes, getting dressed slowly. When he reached the door, he looked at Sasuke for a moment. He was clearly waiting for some sign of hesitance from the older man, which he didn’t receive. Finally, he shut the bedroom door behind him.  
  
Sasuke turned back to his closet, dropping the sheet to the floor. He selected his attire carefully; a black suit with a navy blue shirt and a black tie with white and blue squares on it that his mother had given him when he started his internship at the mayor’s office.  
  
“You were supposed to come stop me!”  
  
Sasuke wasn’t sure what startled him more, the door slamming against the wall or Naruto’s shriek. He stepped out of the closet, holding the clothes folded over his arm in front of his waist. “Who said I had to do that?”  
  
“In every TV drama, the man runs after the girl and stops her from leaving! You should know this!” Naruto explained, his voice straining at how loud he was shouting.  
  
“Get out of my house!” Sasuke pointed in the direction of the front door.  
  
“Fine! Dick!”  
  
“Moron!”  
  
“Bastard!”  
  
Before Sasuke could spit out another insult, his bedroom door was slammed shut, and then soon after, his front door too. He wasted no more time getting ready for work.  
  
Geez, that kid was obnoxious. If there was any regret about his actions last night, it was that he let such an immature brat take his virginity. Who was he kidding? Naruto had been…great. He was stupid out of the bedroom, but when it came to the moment he was like a whole other person. And Sasuke…liked it. He liked all of it. Naruto was exciting to be around; he had to admit that to himself.  
  
But Sasuke wasn’t used to such excitement, so he couldn’t let himself be swept away by it. He had a responsibility and he wasn’t going to throw everything he worked for away for frivolous passion.  
  
On the way to work, “Sex and Candy” began playing on the radio. Disgruntled, he immediately turned off the volume.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki tilted his head at the menu, matching the pictures of food to the numbers. He scratched the back of his right calf with the toe of his left shoe, which were a little too big for him.  
  
“Sir, if you’re not going to order any time soon then could you please move to the back of the line?” the cashier said flatly. He was clearly having a bad day. Big whoop, Naruto was having a bad day, too.  
  
Naruto frowned before planting both feet on the ground and leaning forward on the counter. The cashier took a cautious step back. “Let me ask you something. If you were a stuck up, thirty year old bastard who just got laid for the first time ever last night and then ended up kicking your potential boyfriend out of the house the next morning, what would you want to eat for lunch?”  
  
The man stared blankly before turning around and calling behind him. “I need the manager up here!”  
  
“Ah, don’t do that! That was a serious question!” Naruto cried, practically falling over the other side of the counter to prevent the cashier from running for help.

* * *

“Stupid Wendy’s people…don’t know how to get an order correct no matter how you say it.” Naruto muttered as he walked through the lobby of the mayor’s office. He waved to the security guard at the front desk, breaking in his rant to smile at the woman kindly. She knew exactly who he was and allowed him passage into the elevator. As soon as the doors were shut, he picked up right where he left off. “Hi, I’d like the ten piece nugget meal. ‘So you want two five pieces?’ Geez, do the math, man! Ugh, and their drink machine is weird as shit. Why would you need over two hundred-fifty drink combinations? Barf-ola!”  
  
He paused when he stepped out of the elevator, smiling in relief at the vending machine across the hall. “Now that’s much better…” he muttered while he dug through his pocket of loose change.  
  
“Naruto?” Sakura Haruno tucked her bangs behind her ears, but they fell back into place the moment she stood up. “This is a surprise. Minato-san didn’t say anything about you coming in today.”  
  
Naruto grinned and held up the Wendy’s bag and Snapple bottle for Sakura to see. “I’m surprising my dad with lunch, so keep it down.” He marched past her secretary desk, waiting for her to sit back down before turning and heading through the row of desks and cubicles before the office rooms started. He had studied the departments and room numbers in the main lobby while he had been waiting for the elevator, so he knew exactly where he was going.  
  
“Knock, knock!” Naruto sang as he swung open one of the doors.  
  
Sasuke’s look of shock quickly dwindled and his eyes narrowed dangerously. “What are you doing here?” He sat up straight in his desk chair, immediately feeling uneasy as Naruto locked the door to his office behind him. He opened his mouth to call him out on it, but the teen spoke up first.  
  
“I forgot my socks at your house,” Naruto smiled innocently.  
  
“Please leave,” Sasuke attempted not to raise his voice in the office.  
  
“Look, I brought you lunch!” Naruto held up the paper bag grandly.  
  
Sasuke stared at it for a moment before returning to his accusing expression. “I don’t like junk food.”  
  
“Aha!” Naruto pointed at Sasuke with the Snapple bottle, his mouth in a wide, victorious smile. “I figured you’d say that, so I got you a Caesar salad, a baked potato, aaannd…” He tossed the Snapple bottle into the air, barely managing to catch it on its descent. He was pretty sure Sasuke wouldn’t want anything to do with him if he broke a glass bottle in his office. “Tea!”  
  
Sasuke sighed, rubbing at his temples as Naruto placed the bag and Snapple on his organized desk. He quickly caught the perspiring bottle before it landed on the glass top desk, sliding a handkerchief underneath it. “Was it really necessary to come all the way here just for socks?”  
  
Naruto merely rolled his eyes. “Sasuke, you and I both know I’m not really here for socks.”  
  
The Uchiha peeked into the white paper bag before leaning back in his chair and staring at Naruto. “I’m not hungry.”  
  
“Oh, come on! I almost got kicked out of Wendy’s while getting that for you!” Naruto was exhausted just thinking about the experience.  
  
“Why doesn’t that surprise me?” Sasuke snorted. Was there nothing this boy wouldn’t do to tarnish his father’s reputation?  
  
Naruto’s shit eating grin could not be matched.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Nothing. I just think we should go on a date.” Naruto said.  
  
Sasuke let out a long sigh of annoyance.  
  
“Oh, don’t be like that! You know you like me.”  
  
“You’re annoying.”  
  
“We click.”  
  
“How so?”  
  
“Haven’t you ever heard of opposites attract?”  
  
Sasuke lounged back in his chair, threading his fingers together and resting his elbows on the arms of his chair. “That theory has been disproven, it only works with magnets.”  
  
“What? Since when?” Naruto asked sincerely.  
  
“I read an article about it.”  
  
“Whatever,” Naruto waved his hand dismissively. “I think that it applies to us. Besides, I want to take you on a date.”  
  
“This is all starting to sound very one-sided.” Sasuke mumbled mostly to himself.  
  
“But there’s plenty in it for you. For instance, mind-blowing sex.”  
  
“I have nothing to compare it to therefore I wouldn’t know what to call it, in which case I should really go out and have different partners than sticking with the likes of you.”  
  
Naruto’s eyes widened, and then he pouted. “You would really just go out and sleep with other people?”  
  
Sasuke gave Naruto an incredulous that clearly stated, “Of course not you moron.”  
  
Naruto quickly recovered. “Well good luck finding a guy as hot as me anyway.”  
  
Sasuke studied him and remembered thinking last night that Naruto’s face was stupid, but during sex…it was definitely different. He liked Naruto better when he was naked, he decided. He refrained from saying anything and instead just grunted in acknowledgement.  
  
“You are being so difficult!” Naruto griped and walked around the desk, turning Sasuke’s desk chair roughly so that they were facing each other. They stared at each other for a long time before Naruto said, “Please tell me one thing you liked last night. One thing you want to do again.”  
  
Sasuke glanced at Naruto’s lips for a few moments before slowly lifting his eyes back up to Naruto’s. Like hell he was actually going to say out loud what he wanted.  
  
He didn’t need to, Naruto got the message and he leaned in.  
  
At first they were just pressing their mouths together, but then Naruto bit Sasuke’s bottom lip. It triggered something deep within Sasuke. He pulled Naruto lower so that he could have more control over the kiss. At the angle he had Naruto, he could tell the young man was having a hard time standing up. Eventually, he gave up and fell to his knees, much to Sasuke’s secret pleasure. To have him down like that gave Sasuke the awesome sense of superiority that he needed to have with someone like Naruto. Especially when he was the one taking it up the ass.  
  
Even though Sasuke was in control of the kiss, Naruto didn’t back down. He slid his hands over his thighs and up his chest. He loosened Sasuke’s tie, the start of undressing a business man.

* * *

“Sir, there are still some documents that you and Uchiha-san need to sign for the fund raiser this weekend. It’s for the Yamanaka Floral sponsors.”  
  
“Of course, I’ll bring them to him myself. I have something I need to ask him anyway.” Minato Namikaze smiled politely as he took the forms from his secretary. He waited at the door for her to leave his office, and then closed the door behind them.  
  
“Hello, Mr. Minato.”  
  
“Namikaze-san.”  
  
“Hi! Hello!” Minato smiled brightly at the people who greeted him, and even those who didn’t notice him at first. He worked hard on keeping a friendly environment in his office; firm and controlled, but at the same time a place that his employees and visitors actually wanted to be.  
  
He poked his head inside one of the offices on his way down the hall to see how someone’s wife was doing after having a baby. Satisfied with the answer, he joked about babies being time suckers and then pardoned himself before he got sucked into a longer conversation.  
  
He stopped in front of Sasuke’s door and looked down at the knob as he knocked. “Sasuke, it’s Minato. I’m coming in.” He tried to open the door, but the knob didn’t turn. Perplexed as to why it was locked, he knocked even louder. “Sasuke?”  
  
Someone passed behind him and he quickly turned to them. “Did Uchiha go out for lunch already?”  
  
“I don’t know, sorry.”  
  
“Huh…” Minato scratched the back of his head, weeding through his thick hair to get to his scalp. “Guess I’ll catch him later.”

* * *

Inside the room, Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. He looked back at Sasuke and chuckled at his mortified face. “Good thing I locked the door, huh?”  
  
Sasuke grabbed a fistful of Naruto’s hair and pulled him close, making sure that he could see how serious he was. He had to speak a bit louder to be heard over Naruto’s whimper of pain. “Shut up. Do you realize how close that was? I could have been fired. For that, you are treating me to dinner.”  
  
“Like a date?” Naruto grinned.  
  
“Shut up and let’s finish. I have work to do.” Sasuke leaned his head back against the desk, shutting his eyes. Naruto’s face turned stern, and he started thrusting again. Yeah, Sasuke definitely liked Naruto when he got like this.  
  
The side of the desk was cutting into Sasuke’s back, a harsh contradiction with the pleasure he was feeling with Naruto inside of him. He tried to push himself away from it, but his body was drenched in sweat and he slipped, hitting his head against one of the drawer handles.  
  
“Careful!” Naruto hissed. He pulled Sasuke forward and onto his lap, rubbing the back of his head tenderly. They stared at each other for a moment, both panting. Naruto stopped fondling Sasuke’s head and yanked him down for a kiss.  
  
It was messy. Their lips were having a hard time connecting, slipping everywhere and kissing everything. Sasuke’s bangs got caught between their mouths and Naruto pushed them back over his head. He made a comment about Sasuke thinking about wearing his hair like that all the time, which earned him a light punch to the gut.  
  
They pulled away from each other so that Naruto could help Sasuke ride him properly.  
  
Sasuke couldn’t help but gaze down between them to watch what was happening. The feeling of his dick sliding against Naruto’s taut abdomen made him shudder. That athlete’s body was a killer to his libido. He leaned against Naruto, the new angle causing Naruto hit his prostate dead on. With the new onslaught of pleasure, Sasuke couldn’t hold back from moaning. He had to bury his face in Naruto’s shoulder to muffle his embarrassing sounds.  
  
His squeezing didn’t help in Naruto lasting longer. Both on the verge of orgasms yet neither ready to stop. The rhythm became uncoordinated as the two tried to move faster at the same time. Hands slipped on damp skin, making their movements all the more punishing. With Naruto unable to keep a secure hold on his waist, Sasuke was free to slam down on the younger man as fast and hard as he wanted.  
  
Not that Naruto was complaining. Sasuke hadn’t been like this at all last night. The man’s heavy pants scorched his skin, and his moans made him deaf to his own noises.  
  
They finished together, squeezing each other close in the sudden release.  
  
Sasuke wasn’t sure how, but the next thing he knew, he was pulling away from the deepest kiss he could ever have imagined. A string of saliva connected his and Sasuke’s mouths. Naruto licked his lips, breaking it. Sasuke absently wiped away the spittle on his chin.  
  
He looked down at the mess on his and Naruto’s chests, but couldn’t find the words to speak. Heck, he couldn’t even open his eyes all the way. This time around was…so much better than the last. And that was saying something, because it was pretty damn great the first time. If he stuck with Naruto, would it always be like this? Getting better and better every day? Was is even plausible to reach a higher level now? It almost seemed like it would be lethal to strive any further.  
  
When he looked back up, Naruto’s stupid face was back. He would have to do something about that…  
  
“What was that about my stupid face?” Naruto said.  
  
“Oh…did I say that out loud?” Sasuke wasn’t fully recovered yet.  
  
Naruto looked highly amused, and he hugged Sasuke tightly. “Mmm…I think I could get used to this.” He fell backwards, taking Sasuke with him. He ran his hands down Sasuke’s back and asked, “Isn’t office sex hot?”  
  
Sasuke glared down at him and pushed off of Naruto, wincing in pain.  
  
“Watch it!” Naruto hissed when he was roughly taken out.  
  
“I can’t believe I did this…” Sasuke muttered as he gathered up his clothes off the floor. He had to move extra slow as to not stir the sharp pains in his backside.  
  
Naruto stood up and looked down at him. He removed the spent condom nonchalantly as he spoke. “You said that last night, too.”  
  
Sasuke paused and looked up at him. More like his penis, but he really did try to look Naruto in the eyes. “I…did?”  
  
“Yeah…do you really hate it that much?”  
  
The sigh that Sasuke emitted could not be contained. “You’re an idiot. If I hated it, I wouldn’t have done it with you a second time.” As f to reassure Naruto, he smirked. “You still owe me dinner.”  
  
Naruto quickly squatted so that he could pull Sasuke into a hug. “It’s a date, then.”  
  
“Hn,” Sasuke stared at the bookshelf on the wall. “Okay, okay. I have to get back to work, so get dressed and go home.”  
  
Naruto was dressed in record time, his clothes looking as wrinkled as when he came in. Sasuke, on the other hand, had a bit more of a problem looking presentable. Naruto chuckled and tried to help straighten his shirt out, but his hands were slapped away. He glared at Sasuke. “What the hell-”  
  
“You’ll only make it worse.” Sasuke snapped, brushing out the wrinkles on his shirt with stubborn swipes.  
  
If it were anyone else, Naruto probably would have argued. However, this was Sasuke, and although Naruto’s only known him for less than 24 hours, he was certain that Sasuke hadn’t intended to be hurtful. Instead, Naruto grinned wide enough to split his face and headed towards the door. “It’s a date, then.”  
  
“Hn,”  
  
“My number is in the bag, so call me when you get off work!” Before Sasuke could respond, Naruto was out in the hall. The urge to fist pump in his success was beginning to overwhelm him. He did it…he was going to take Sasuke Uchiha out to dinner. Gosh, when was the last time he had been so excited to take someone on a date before? He wanted to shout in his happiness, but this wasn’t the right place to do it. He had to get to his car now. He had to release this energy!  
  
He didn’t get far down the hall before he ran into Sakura.  
  
“Hey, how was lunch with your dad?” Sakura asked, her smile as cute as ever.  
  
“Ah, I couldn’t find him. Hehe…oh well! I’ll surprise him next time. Well, I’ve got stuff to do, plans to make. See ya around, Sakura-chan!” Naruto waved before jogging off, grin still in place.  
  
Sakura watched him in confusion until he was out of sight before going to Sasuke’s office to retrieve a report. “Hey Sasuke, when did you get back? Minato-san was looking…” She paused at the Wendy’s bag and Snapple sitting on Sasuke’s desk.  
  
“Continue,” Sasuke said curtly, refusing to look away from his computer screen. The breeze coming in through the opened windows of his office helped cool him down, both from his earlier activities and embarrassment at having someone in his office after… _that_. Not to mention the constant pain from just sitting down…why did he agree to have sex again so soon after the first time?  
  
“Um…he was looking for you earlier. What’s that smell?” Sakura scrunched her nose and looked around the room.  
  
“Must be coming from outside.” Sasuke gave her a guarded look.  
  
Sakura returned to staring at the food on the desk. “Did you go out for lunch?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
She flinched at his tone. She was used to Sasuke being a bit… terse, but it still put her in an awkward position. She felt uncomfortable in her own skin when Sasuke was cold to her. “Okay…”  
  
“Did you need something?” Sasuke asked.  
  
“Oh, right. I need that report on the new business list, and you should go see Minato soon.” Sasuke wasted no time giving her the report, and she left his office without another word. Outside the door, she furrowed her eyebrows together in thought.  
  
 _‘Wasn’t that the bag Naruto came in with…?’_


	2. Epilogue: The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue, part one, to Hard to Explain.
> 
> Naruto and Sasuke decide to take their relationship to the next level.

"You should come out to your parents."

Sasuke halted in taking off his sock, his heel already poking out. He tried to revert out of his incredulous expression, but it was hard to muster – he used to be quite good at masking his reactions until this idiot thrust himself into Sasuke's life. He finally turned to look at Naruto, his face cross with several different emotions. Disbelief, exasperation, bemusement.

Naruto's smile faltered slightly, like he was trying to figure out what Sasuke honestly thought of his outlandish statement. He pressed his lips together and glanced around the room, then back at Sasuke.

"...Hn," Sasuke yanked off the sock the rest of the way.

"Is that a no?" Naruto scooted across the bed until he was directly behind Sasuke, his thighs hugging the other's hips. It was blaringly obvious how tense Sasuke was from the subject, his shoulders stiff and his neck thick from the strain. Naruto placed kisses along the pale skin, followed by his fingers massaging the knots beneath. "I was just thinking -"

"Are you sure about that? Because sometimes I wonder if you ever really do before you open your mouth." Sasuke winced when thumbs pressed sharply into his neck. He wasn't sure why the corners of his lips quirked upward; either because he enjoyed insulting the younger man or because he actually  _liked_  that he couldn't get away with his usual insults without getting one in return (or light physical abuse). It was something he didn't even know he craved until he was in the presence of others that held their tongue in fear of being rude.

The massage continued, Sasuke groaning in appreciation when a particular spot was given attention. Naruto smirked and continued to speak. "I think you should try telling your brother, first. What's his name again? Hibachi?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You actually think my brother's name is  _Hibachi_?" He looked over his shoulder to pin the snickering man with a moderate glare.

"Senpachi?" Naruto asked with a guilty grin.

"Itachi."

"Right."

"Anyway," He bowed his head when Naruto's working fingers moved up to the base of his skull. "Itachi and I don't really speak to each other unless it's for business-like matters, such as putting our parents in a retirement home." It wasn't far from the truth. The brothers had begun making plans when Sasuke was seventeen years old.

Naruto let out a choked snort. "I should see to that about my folks so I can get them off my back."

"That would be impossible considering your father is set for life due to his excellent mayoral status."

Naruto ignored him. "My mom called again this afternoon to ask if I was using protection! I basically _just_ started college! I'm working all the time with the team. As if I have time to be sleeping around with the student body." He sucked on the top of Sasuke's shoulder angrily, recalling the lecture about where he could and couldn't leave marks after one blaringly obvious hickey managed to mysteriously show up right below Sasuke's jaw.

"No, I can't imagine that you'd ever have time to rape and plunder the campus when you're constantly harassing me." Sasuke said offhandedly. It was a humorous thought, Naruto pestering a girl his own age the way he did Sasuke.

Almost five months had passed since the night Sasuke accused Naruto of being a male prostitute. After the unintentional sex in his office and narrowly getting caught by Naruto's father, well…one could only guess why Sasuke didn't call the younger man despite his previous demand of being treated to dinner (it had been an in-the-moment sort of request), so he thought nothing of it when he threw away Naruto's number with the rest of the trash inside the Wendy's bag after he had eaten.

His regret caught up to him after he changed the sheets on his bed and was settling down for the night. If he was lucky (or unlucky depending on how you looked at it), Naruto would show up at the office the next day and demand to know why Sasuke hadn't called in that obnoxious voice of his. The funny thing about Sasuke and luck was that he never had any, but he'd rather be pierced in the dick than admit his disappointment when the day went by without any sort of confrontation. Yes, he was aware that his pride was his downfall.

Fortunately, or not so much, Naruto attended the fund raiser that weekend and made a beeline for Sasuke who was in the middle of speaking with Tsume Inuzuka, Konoha's best veterinarian. Sasuke couldn't quite put his finger on why, but for some reason having a doctor for animals inspect you for signs of a shattered jaw was exceptionally debasing. Of course, Naruto attempted to make up for punching him so hard later that night in the privacy of Sasuke's bedroom.

Teeth on his neck brought him back to the present briefly and he reached a hand back as a silent warning not to leave any marks. While love bites on Naruto – and yes, Sasuke had left his fair share – were praised by fellow students in college who couldn't care less about who it was as long as their buddy got some action, on Sasuke they led to troubling glances and whispers from coworkers that knew he was not married nor in a (disclosed) relationship.

They weren't doing anything illegal – Naruto having recently turned nineteen was proof enough of that – yet Sasuke knew how people would see them if they went public with their relationship.

He had to explain to Naruto that they should wait until he turned twenty (assuming they stayed together that long), especially considering the fact that they were both men with more than a ten year gap in age  _and_  their positions in the city. By positions, of course, he was referring to himself being employed by the mayor and Naruto being the mayor's son. Sasuke instructed they pretend not to be familiar with each other in the presence of others and  _specifically_  Minato himself.

Even with all that in mind, it did not keep Naruto from playing ignorant at dinner parties or galas. He would eventually find his way to Sasuke and strike up a conversation or tease him about how he looked in a suit. The idiot's favorite thing to do was ask Sasuke questions he already knew the answers to, or to attach innuendos to innocent sounding remarks. To Sasuke it was blatant flirting but the morons that surrounded them just smiled in appreciation of the fact that the Uchiha was socializing rather than quietly watching the event from the sidelines like they were all used to seeing.

"Naruto just has that effect on people," they would say to each other as they observed the two men, unaware of just what  _kind_  of effect their beloved Naruto had on Sasuke.

At the last dinner party, a boisterous grand opening of a newly established Italian restaurant that Sasuke had personally pushed for (Italian dishes were a guilty pleasure of his), Naruto had gone a little too far with the joke. They had somehow managed to be seated next to each other, something the older man had been avoiding for obvious reasons, and a hand that most definitely did not belong to Sasuke seemed to be perfectly satisfied with settling between his legs. To say that that dinner was spent in shameful agony would be an understatement, the worst part being when people asked if the flushed Uchiha was feeling all right.

However, there was one thing Sasuke picked up on about Naruto. The young man always griped and groaned about his parents being on his back, but Sasuke never once witnessed anything like that.

Then again, he only got to observe them as a family in social gatherings, so of course the mayor and his wife wouldn't be babying their son when they had to mingle. And when they did get a chance to interact, Naruto and Minato mostly goofed off with secretive whispering or a playful boxing match while Kushina shook her head with a loving smile gracing her lips. She did sometimes come off as overbearing when her boys acted out, and Sasuke could see why Naruto would want a place of his own for college (even he would feel emasculated with the red head as his mother).

Sasuke was stumped, though. He knew how parents could be, and he knew for a fact that he was no better. He was always telling Naruto to clean up the bathroom or kitchen when he was done in them, and he'd lost count of how many times he had to remind the college student not to leave his clothes lying around. If he found one more pair of boxers sitting right outside the hamper in the bathroom, he was going to scream.

So why was Naruto dating Sasuke if he had moved out of his house to escape this very situation. It seemed like he was moving back a step to Sasuke. Unless…

"Naruto, did you have a bad relationship with your father growing up?" He couldn't believe he was asking that, but he had read about it in books so the idea wasn't completely impossible.

The busy hands and mouth left him immediately. "Huh?"

Sasuke felt even more awkward asking now that he had to clarify the reason behind the question. "They say that fathers have important roles in the sexual development of their sons…"

Naruto's face appeared on his right, and Sasuke met his bemused gaze. "What? Growing up was very average, like any other kid. Only things I got yelled at about were rnot doing my chores, coming home after curfew, and bad grades."

Sasuke glanced down at his feet, not sure where to go from that point. Dig deeper for more, something suppressed, maybe? Or drop the subject completely?

"Why?"

Obviously dropping the subject was no longer an option. "Nothing. I just thought maybe you were with me, an older man, because…nothing, never mind."

"No really, what?" Naruto put a hand on Sasuke's bicep, glaring at him as he waited for further explanation.

"I said it was nothing." Sasuke snapped. He'd rather not know if Naruto was using him for some incestual fantasy. It was honestly not what he wanted his first real relationship to reveal itself to be. Ignorance was bliss, right?

Naruto watched Sasuke pick at his cuticles in silence for several minutes before inhaling sharply, catching Sasuke's attention. "Oh my god…" he mumbled before covering his mouth with a hand, though his smile was still evident in his eyes and voice. "You think I'm having some kind of freaky daddy/son fantasy about us, don't you?"

Admittedly, Naruto caught on to things a lot faster than Sasuke would give him credit for. Just because he didn't have to say it himself didn't mean that Sasuke was any less ashamed of his assumption. "It was a mere thought. I wasn't sure. I'm not accusing you of anything."

Naruto moved back behind Sasuke and wrapped his arms underneath Sasuke's. He yanked the raven-haired man further up the bed and then settled next to the disgruntled man who did not appreciate being manhandled. "Sasuke…you're older than me, but you're not  _that_  much older. Besides, you've taken care of yourself so you don't look a day over twenty. At least that's how old I thought you were until you told me otherwise.

"`I see you as Sasuke, a thirty year old bastard whose cherry I got the pleasure of popping, and no one else. I especially don't see you as some weak portrayal as a father figure, because let's be honest, you'd probably be one of those hard ass dads that doesn't let their kid go outside unless their homework is done and room is spotless. I mean yeah, you tell me to pick up after myself but I know that's because you're a neat freak. Frankly, I find it hot that you won't take any bullshit from me. I can't get away with just anything when it comes to you and that kind of turns me on." He leaned in and planted a firm kiss on Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke could feel the triumphant smirk forming on Naruto's mouth as he wrapped his arms around the younger man and pushed him down to the bed. As if his body had a mind of its own, he straddled Naruto's hips so that he could deepen the kiss in his favor even though they were keeping their tongues in their mouths. Fingers slipped through the belt loops of his dress pants and tugged sharply.

Naruto moved his kisses to the corner of Sasuke's mouth until he was able to reach Sasuke's ear. "But you know," he panted hotly. "Since we're talking about fantasies…"

Sasuke sat up immediately and glared down at him; not liking what was coming nor wanting an interruption from what they were doing.

"I kinda want to try role playing with you." Naruto snickered.

"Absolutely not."

There was silence, mostly because Naruto didn't seem to register Sasuke's decline until a full minute later. He frowned. "But-"

"Naruto, that's just not my thing." Honestly. Sasuke was a grown man with a successful career in the mayor's office.

"It's not anything difficult!" he whined. "You can be the good-looking, strict teacher and I'll be the rebellious heart throb of the school. You already have the suits for it! Oh, or _you_  can be the straight-A student who has unintentionally snagged the attention of the less-than-orthodox homeroom teacher. What do you say?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I said no, and no matter who plays what role, I'm not going to do it." Sasuke got off the bed and headed to his closet, ready to get out of his work clothes.

Naruto sat up and pounded his fists on the mattress. "You won't even think about it!"

"I'm thinking about it…" Sasuke put a finger to his temple as though in deep concentration. He turned to Naruto with a look of feign realization. "Ah, nope. My answer is still no."

"…Fine." Naruto scooted off the bed, his bangs hiding his eyes. "I'm going to make some ramen."

Sasuke watched him leave the bedroom before sighing. It was hard trying to keep up with a boy Naruto's age. They had only been dating for over four months, but already Sasuke was painfully aware of their stretch in age. Naruto was lively and wanted to go out while Sasuke would rather stay inside and read or watch cable television (of course, he couldn't quite blame that on age but rather his personality and personal preference). It was bad enough that Sasuke had to drink V8 and jog in the morning just to try to keep in fit with the boy who was eating half a dozen eggs and bench pressing every day. Sasuke could only imagine all the ogling eyes that followed his boyfriend everywhere he went…

Damn it, was he really getting jealous at a time like this?

The idiot was young and wanted to try new things. Maybe the idea of dominating over Naruto as a teacher didn't sound  _that_  bad. Actually…it  _was_  an exciting thought. While they did take turns topping – mostly due to Sasuke's schedule at work – Naruto undoubtedly held the upper hand in bed. It was clear he received more pleasure when he was inside Sasuke from the amount of time it took him to come. Only once did he completely lose it while bottoming, and that was when Sasuke was drunk,  _very_ horny, and relentlessly rough. Only problem was that Sasuke couldn't give it to him like that  _every_  time.

He wasn't sure if the thought of Naruto leaving him due to inadequate performance in bed was upsetting because he was Sasuke's first relationship (and first time) or because his pride wouldn't allow that.

He glanced down at his black dress pants, and then over at his grey and black stripped dress shirt he had worn to work that day. It was casual Friday, and he hadn't worn a tie, so he absentmindedly picked out a black silk one before leaving his closet and putting his shirt back on. He kept the tie knot loose and rolled up his sleeves to his elbows before checking himself in the mirror.

He tried to see himself in Naruto's eyes, in his fantasy. He was a teacher now, and Naruto was that irresistible student that all the girls wanted. And Mr. Uchiha wanted him, too…

With that in mind, he headed for the kitchen and leaned against the threshold. Naruto's back was to him as he shoveled noodles from a styrofoam cup into his mouth at the kitchen table.

Sasuke cleared his throat and Naruto turned his head to look at him, swallowing the food in his mouth as he studied Sasuke's attire. They stared at each other for minutes, the silence heavy. It wasn't until the ice maker inside the fridge rattled did Sasuke speak up.

He attempted to smirk seductively and folded his arms over his chest, his stance authoritative. "Looks like you're out of uniform," he said, looking pointedly at Naruto's boxers and t-shit. "I'm going to have to keep you after class." It took everything in his power not to snort at his own words. He felt ridiculous, or at least he would have if he hadn't noticed the tent forming in Naruto's green boxers. Pride swelled inside his chest, nearly choking him. "Don't just sit there. Get up and march yourself to the  _classroom_."

Naruto all but ran to the bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed and bouncing with excitement.

Sasuke did snort this time, and he quietly removed his necktie as he approached Naruto to stand between his legs. He slipped the material around Naruto's head, knotting it at the back of his head so that it securely covered his eyes.

"Oh my god this is so hot."

"You're being punished, mister Uzumaki. You are not to speak unless instructed to. Can you do that or must I gag you, as well?"  _Please don't make me_ , he pleaded in his head.  _I want to hear you say my name._

Naruto groaned in appreciation but didn't say another word.

"Take your shirt off."

The offending material was gone in an instant. Naruto fixed his blindfold before settling down again.

Sasuke bit his lip, feeling Naruto's arousal and exhilaration become his own. He leaned down to kiss and suck along Naruto's neck, bronzed hands reaching up to grip his shoulders, but he slapped them away. "Don't touch me, I am your teacher. Sit on your hands."

Naruto seemed hesitant, much to Sasuke's amusement. He was used to being able to participate throughout their foreplay and sex, but Sasuke wanted to assert his authority to its fullest extent tonight. Nonetheless, the younger man lifted himself briefly and slipped his hands under his thighs. Sasuke couldn't suppress his smirk. If there was one thing he thrived on, it was power. He loved having it, he loved using it to dictate people and getting what he wanted done.

He shoved Naruto onto his back, skimming his hand down the toned abdomen and landing a sharp slap to his taut stomach, the muscles jumping at the attention. Licking his lips, he pulled Naruto's shorts down to his knees and took in the sight of Naruto's cock standing proudly. He liked that cock. A lot. It had become a good friend of his in the past few months, and his own penis throbbed eagerly in greeting to its companion.

Scoffing at his own ludicrous thoughts, Sasuke bent down to take Naruto in his mouth. He made sure to be sloppy, letting a little drool leak out on the hard piece of flesh, keeping his lips loose and tongue lazy. He allowed himself to be easily distracted by other parts of Naruto's body. He sucked on Naruto's hips and thighs and stomach, and then he licked Naruto's balls. He nipped Naruto's bellybutton and knees, returning to the head only to graze his teeth over it in a perfect arch. He kissed Naruto's neck and collarbone, and then he was taking Naruto all the way down.

Sasuke was still rather new to blowjobs, but Naruto had told him that he was a natural at it, always complimenting him every time he gave head. Sometimes he actually craved it and would force Naruto down so he could put his mouth on him, hard or not. Naruto teased him, saying that because he had been denying his "gayness" for so long a  _monster_  that loved cock had grown inside him. It was the stupidest thing he had ever heard, but as he swallowed around Naruto he couldn't suppress his own moan of pleasure, coupled with Naruto's.

Opening his jaw as much as he could, he wiggled his tongue out and managed to lap at Naruto's balls a little, making the other gasp and arch.

"Ffffffffuck, Sasuke!"

Fuck was right. This was a lot more fun than he would have originally thought.

Pulling up, jaw aching and lips swollen, Sasuke wiped the back of his hand over his mouth and then yanked Naruto up by his bangs. "What did I say about talking?"

Naruto whimpered pathetically.

"And do I have to remind you how to address a teacher?"

"No…"

"'No'  _what_?" Sasuke tightened his hold, pulling the fine hairs. He could feel Naruto's eyes staring at him through the blindfold.

"No sir!"

Sasuke smirked and forced him back on the bed by his head. He worked his jaw back and forth, having put it through more than its usual exertion. The good thing about Naruto being blindfolded is that he could take as much time to mentally prepare himself for what he was about to do and not have those lively blue eyes watching him every second.

Gathering his courage, he took hold of Naruto's muscular left thigh and flipped him onto his belly. Licking his lips, he raked his eyes over the toned backside greedily.  _Mine_ ; the word zipped through his mind as he drank in the sight of flexing ass cheeks.

"Wait, Sasuke-"

The sound of skin slapping skin rang through the room, leaving behind a deadened silence. Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek, wondering if that was okay. It was, right? He hadn't hit him too hard…or at least he didn't think he had. He massaged the reddening cheek in a form of apology. He half hoped that Naruto would word his forgiveness, if any was needed, but the young man had his jaw clenched.

Inhaling deeply, Sasuke lowered his gaze and felt his pulse quicken in his anxiety. He'd researched how to… _orally stimulate_ his lover after a couple of months of being with Naruto, but could never find a chance to practice it. He had Naruto face down on the bed and compliant, so now was a better time than any, he supposed.

Slowly, Sasuke spread both cheeks apart, bent forward, and laved his tongue over the wrinkled flesh that smelled so intoxicating – he loved how Naruto smelled (the young man actually took good care to clean himself,  _everywhere_ ), but he would never admit it to the moron. Drawing a line with his tongue all the way to Naruto's balls and up again to the crack, he circled his tongue around the hole, making a spiral until he was right at the pucker. He flicked his tongue in and out, feeling it contract and relax in time with Naruto's sighs and heavy breathing.

If Naruto was mad about Sasuke spanking him, he clearly forgave the older man as he melted under the tongue. He was completely at Sasuke's mercy, and Sasuke loved that. He used the way Naruto's hands twisted in the sheets to gauge what he liked and wanted more of. That was the only tricky part about disallowing Naruto to speak, because usually the idiot was very helpful when advising where to go and what to do next.

Shortly after, he deemed Naruto ready and left him gasping on the bed while Sasuke stood and began undressing. He folded his clothes quickly, but neatly and left them on top of the dresser (just because he was aroused beyond belief by the situation it didn't mean he had to make a mess). Stepping around the bed, he pulled open the nightstand drawer and retrieved the lube and a condom.

Oh right, they were supposed to be roleplaying and he was only vaguely sticking to his character. What was he supposed to say? More importantly, what would a teacher say? He suddenly recalled his pervert of a teacher from high school and shuddered at the thought. The last thing he wanted to think about was those creepy heterochromia eyes.

Returning his thoughts to Naruto, he decided not to worry too much on how he was supposed to act and rather on bringing his lover to the brink of insanity with pleasure. He rolled the condom on and lubed it up thoroughly. In the past Naruto had said that he actually liked how it felt when Sasuke skipped preparing him, and that's just what Sasuke planned on doing.

Pressing his cock into the crack of Naruto's ass, he rocked back and forth, reveling in the sensations for half a minute before leaning over the tan back to press his lips to the shell of Naruto's ear. "Do you know why you're being punished?"

Naruto opened his mouth, but all that came out was a hesitant breath.

Sasuke admitted inwardly that he was proud of the idiot for remembering the no-talking rule. Amused, he said, "You may speak."

Lips quirked upwards and Naruto licked them before speaking. "I was out of uniform."

"And?" Sasuke began his rocking again.

"I spoke out of turn…" Firm ass cheeks pressed back against the erection.

" _And?_ "

Naruto swallowed thickly. "And…I'm a rebel…?"

"How about guilting your boyfriend into making a fool of himself for some stupid teacher/student fantasy?" Sasuke gave a particularly rough thrust before lifting his hips so that he could take hold and position himself. With a quick push he was halfway inside, sighing at the tight heat that clenched around him.

"No, you-" Naruto gasped and turned his head as though looking for Sasuke through the material of the tie. "You haven't made a fool of yourself. Fuck Sasuke, you are so damn sexy. I just wish I could see you…"

Sasuke heard the unsaid plea, but he chose to ignore it. He pushed the rest of the way inside, slowly, and buried his face between Naruto's shoulder blades. "Shut up, idiot…"

Naruto refrained from speaking; at least…he didn't speak beyond the usual noise he made during sex, which was a lot. Sasuke couldn't bring himself to reprimand him, not that he really cared. He reveled in each moan, gasp, groan, and curse that left those lips. He actually hated taking his boyfriend from behind as it hindered his ability to kiss him, to feel the vibrations of those words against his own lips.

Instead, Sasuke could only pant against Naruto's back, inhaling his scent and feeling him surrounding his cock, his pulse beating in time with Naruto's. He had to take hold of Naruto's right hip in order to keep them at the same pace, nipping his back in silent rebuke. They never stayed in a steady speed for long, either hastening drives or slowing down to really drag things out.

Naruto's sudden clench and sharp cry were the only warnings Sasuke had before the younger man's sudden release caused everything to come to a standstill. He shuddered and humped the bed spastically underneath Sasuke, moaning his name as he came.

"Sas- _ke_ …"

Shit.

Sasuke wasn't far behind, and he pulled out quickly, yanking off the condom just in time to milk himself out on the small of Naruto's back. He wasn't sure why he did it, but he felt right in that moment.

He licked his lips as he gazed down at what he'd done, what he'd somehow been convinced (guilted, he reminded himself weakly) into doing. Was he still him? He was still Sasuke Uchiha, right? Had he tucked away a part of himself to perform as he had tonight? He'd never struck Naruto before, not even in retaliation when the moron would smack him on the arm jokingly, and sure he hadn't seriously injured him, but he still did it on an almost natural reflex. Had he let something in? A part of him hidden away that thrived on this sort of dominance in the bedroom?

Naruto lifted the tie up to his forehead and glanced over his shoulder at Sasuke. Damn it, that look alone made Sasuke's groin stir. He was actually still very hard. And breathing really hard. And Naruto was posed on  _his_  bed with  _Sasuke's_ cum on his back and legs spread lewdly.

"I…"Sasuke's throat felt dry and scratchy.

Blue eyes that still startled Sasuke every day with their passion fell to the lower half of his body. "You're not done, are you?"

Sasuke groaned at that voice, dark promises in the undertone and pulling him closer, along with his subconscious desires, with a gravity of their own.

He returned to the bed, to his boyfriend, and made love to him until they both collapsed from exhaustion. Two rounds later.

Thank god for weekends.

* * *

The following Sunday found Sasuke having a quiet lunch with his brother at a classy restaurant that opened a year ago. It was a block away from the university, and Sasuke found his eyes drawn to the window they were seated next to where he could see the coffee shop across the street that Naruto frequented with his friends. Maybe Sasuke would catch a glimpse of the idiot, but he doubted it. He was most likely at practice, and if not then the moron was skipping and Sasuke was going to have a talk with him when he got home. Heat prickled at the back of his neck as thoughts of disciplining Naruto forced their way to the front of his mind.

Clearing his throat, he distracted himself with the food in front of him and schooled his expression into one of apathy.

"You look different since I last saw you."

Sasuke swallowed his bite of crab cake and lifted an eyebrow at Itachi's remark. "Last time you saw me was at the Christmas party last year. It's been over five months. I would imagine that I've changed a little."

Itachi shook his head and gave Sasuke a pointed look. "You asked me out to lunch. You've never done that before."

Sasuke's fork clinked on the plate, missing the lump of crab meat. He glanced up at Itachi through his bangs. "So?" he said slowly.

"You're defensive."

"What does this have to do with how I look?"

"Your skin looks healthy, eyes brighter, hickey on your neck." Itachi calmly sipped his white wine while Sasuke's shoulders stiffened.

Sasuke placed a hand over the left side of his neck, but Itachi shook his head and Sasuke quickly switched to the right side, doing his best to remain composed. Damn it, when had Naruto…?

"I'm glad you're finally seeing someone. I was afraid you'd end up alone all your life." Hesitance flashed through his eyes for just an instant, and he straightened in his chair. "You are seeing someone, correct? You didn't hire somebody?"

So much for trying to remain composed. At Sasuke's expression of disgust, Itachi chuckled against the rim of his glass.

"I've been dating someone for over four months." Itachi appeared pleased at the announcement, so Sasuke decided to get the worst part over with. "It's a man." He almost considered taking that back and calling Naruto a  _boy_ , but that would only make things worse. Besides, Naruto was of legal age, he wasn't doing anything wrong.

"I figured as much."

Sasuke blinked, not sure what to say. Itachi had  _figured as much_?

Seeing that his statement required some enlightenment, he added, "I suspected you might be gay ever since that time I walked in on you singing that No Doubt song at the top of your lungs."

"What the hell? When did I ever do that?" Of course he was bluffing. He recalled doing something like that  _once_ , but he had no idea that anyone had seen him…

"Let's see…I think you were sixteen. You thought you had the house to yourself, but I ended up stopping by after classes that day. I went upstairs and you were singing- no,  _screaming_  along with 'Just a Girl'."

"You're lying." Sasuke ran a hand through his bangs, a nervous habit he may or may not have picked up from Naruto.

"I swear it on our cat's grave." Itachi raised one hand in the air while placing the other reverently on his chest.

"Don't bring Izanami into this." Sasuke hissed.

He let out a deep sigh, not sure if he should be relieved or worried that it wasn't coming as a shock to his brother that he was gay. Had he really been that bad at hiding it in his youth? Though he'd never done anything with other boys, he took only girls to the dances at school, and he hadn't kept a stash of queer magazines. He'd never even rented out porn. It was rare that he masturbated, and when he did it was in the privacy of the shower, or his own bedroom with the door locked and music playing.

He decided not to press the matter, fearing what he might hear.

"Tell me about him. Who is the lucky man that lies on the receiving end of your affections?" Itachi took another sip of his wine.

Sasuke's cheeks colored, but only because he had forgotten how easy it was to talk to Itachi about things. As a kid, he found solace in his brother's company, especially when he was stressed out from school work or his extracurricular activities. When Itachi moved out of the house, Sasuke took it as his cue to become more independent. He couldn't rely on his brother forever, right? Still, it was nice to know that Itachi still cared enough to hear about the happenings of his life.

After a moment, Sasuke cleared his throat and decided to relay the whole truth to his brother. "His name is Naruto Uzumaki, and before you say anything,  _yes_ , it's the mayor's son."

Itachi did nothing more than raise an eyebrow in interest.

Sasuke told Itachi about how Naruto approached him on the street outside of Rite Aid, leaving out the detail that they ended up performing indecent acts in public and then went home to do much more, and then all over again in his office the next day where Naruto's father almost walked in on them. Not that he thought retaining such information would make it any less humiliating.

"It sounds like he makes you happy." Itachi said with a hint of a smile.

"Please...he drives me insane." Sasuke muttered, taking a piece of crab cake and dragging it through the sauce that was laid out decoratively on the plate.

"Yes, I'm sure he does."

Sasuke blanched. "That is  _not_  what I meant." Seeing his brother's shrewd expression, he knew that he couldn't convince him otherwise.

They ate their lunch in silence for a few minutes, keeping their thoughts to themselves, though Sasuke was sure only the most devious questions were going through his brother's head, and they were also being answered without him. He knew how his brother worked, sifting through the process of elimination so that no unnecessary questions were asked. Sasuke didn't mind it, per se, but he still wished that Itachi didn't just assume certain things about his relationship with Naruto even though the assumptions were probably correct.

Itachi cleared his throat quietly and wiped at his mouth with a linen napkin. Catching Sasuke's eyes, he asked, "Are you going to tell mom?"

Sasuke was intrigued by this. "Not mom  _and_  dad?"

"I figured you'd prefer to keep this under his nose. I don't think either of them suspect you. You were just so quiet as a kid. You still are now." He appeared to contemplate something, twisting the glass of wine around by the neck in his fingers. "Naruto, huh? He plays baseball for the university, doesn't he?"

"That's right." But you already knew that, Sasuke thought to himself.

"And he's not too much trouble for you?"

That was…an odd question. Or perhaps not, but it forced the corners of Sasuke's lips to twitch upwards. Naruto was indeed a handful, and he made a lot of noise when he barged into Sasuke's house. He was obedient though (as weird as that sounded) when it came to house rules. Some were lax, like cleaning up after himself, but the ones that involved things such as not inviting friends back to the house were kept in check.

Whenever messes were made, Naruto was quick to clean them up; like the time he tracked mud in the house (Sasuke only found out because the mop had been left out), or when he spilled a smoothie on the living room rug (Sasuke could smell the spot remover when he got home).

Smiling to himself, Sasuke took a sip of his drink. Itachi gave a small smile back, the answer to the question going unsaid but understood.

The brothers finished their lunch outing shortly after that, agreeing to meet up again soon. Sasuke was in a relatively good mood when he returned home, tossing his keys on the kitchen counter and glancing over the mail that had piled up over the past two days. He looked to see that the dishes in the sink had been placed in the dishwasher and the counter wiped down. Smirking in satisfaction, he went into the den and turned on the sound system, a house warming present from Itachi when he first bought his place. He put on a CD consisting of Peggy Lee's hits, skipping to one of his favorites.

Glancing up from the back of the CD case, he noticed Naruto's baseball bag opened and behind the front door. Shutting off the music immediately, he stepped into the hall and stared at his bedroom door, which was cracked open. "Naruto, are you home?" Sasuke called.

"In the bedroom!"

Sasuke couldn't keep his eyebrow from lifting. He couldn't explain how he knew, but Naruto was excited about something. He made his way to the bedroom slowly, pushing his door open to reveal Naruto kneeling on his bed.

Words crawled halfway up Sasuke's throat and died there.

Naruto…kneeling…his bed…naked? No, not naked…he had gloves on…those baseball gloves that batters wore…and…that was a jockstrap. Okay, mouth was dry now. Damn it…the moron was facing the wrong way. How was Sasuke supposed to admire the effectiveness of the jockstrap if his gorgeous ass was facing the wall? Sasuke swallowed in hopes to soothe his throat. His pants were too tight suddenly. Wait…what was that in Naruto's hands? A bat…? Naruto was using the bat like a cane, hands resting on the knob while the thicker end dug into the mattress under his weight.

For a brainless second, Sasuke almost thought about backing out and apologizing for walking in on Naruto because clearly he had walked in on something private. But reality caught up to him quickly, especially when Naruto flashed Sasuke one of his playful, downright dirty grins.

"Welcome home." Naruto practically purred.

Sasuke blinked owlishly, but hastily recovered and stepped further into the bedroom. "Well this is…scandalous. Another one of your fantasies, I suppose?"

Naruto chuckled, a flush coloring his cheeks as his eyes darted off to the side. "I just thought…since we did the teacher/student role play the other night, we could try a little baseball one."

"Oh?" Sasuke circled around the bed to get an appreciative view of Naruto's ass in the jockstrap. He ran his left hand up one of the tanned mounds, up Naruto's back, and through his hair. With Naruto leaning into his touch, Sasuke quickly snatched the bat with his other hand. "What's this for? Am I supposed to bash your head in with it? You're into that kind of thing? Or am I not thinking dirty enough? Should I stick it up your ass?"

"Actually," Naruto teased. "I was thinking of sticking it up yours."

"So it  _is_  for bashing skulls." Sasuke deadpanned, raising an eyebrow at Naruto.

Naruto turned his body to face his boyfriend. "Sasuke, put the bat down…" he said, jokingly cautious. "You know you don't want to ruin this gorgeous face." He tried, and failed, to give the older man a seductive smirk.

"You have a stupid face." Sasuke did a practice swing with the bat towards the open area of the room. He'd never played baseball before, but Naruto had given him a few pointers once - he prided in the fact that he was a cleanup hitter.

Naruto raised himself up on his knees completely, towering over Sasuke with a dark, intimidating air. The bat slipped from Sasuke's hands. "Come here and say that again, this time to my  _stupid face_."

Well fuck. Sasuke loved  _that_  face, and Naruto knew it all too well. He was powerless to resist the taunt and ended up in bed for the rest of the evening. The bat was used. Once.

* * *

"Would you please stop hovering?" Itachi murmured under his breath as he pulled out a wire from the surround system. He and Sasuke were in the living room with their parents, his brother and mother conversing quietly on the loveseat while Fugaku leaned in closer to see exactly what he was doing, reading glasses perched on his nose.

"But you're unplugging everything. What if I can't put it back?" Fugaku sniffed, glaring at the contraption Itachi was plugging in.

"I'll put everything back," Itachi said, hoping to appease his father but got nowhere close. "I told you that I was going to make fun of you when you became a possessive old man, didn't I?"

"I am  _not_  old." Fugaku sputtered indignantly. "Mikoto, our son just called me old."

Mikoto glanced away from her youngest son to smile lovingly at her husband. "You haven't aged a day in my eyes, love."

Music began playing from the speakers and Fugaku glared at Itachi. "Turn it down, we're not going to shout over you music." He grumped and took a seat in his favorite wing backed chair, closest to his wife.

"He's old," Itachi stressed halfheartedly after turning down his iPod so it was mere background noise. "Sasuke, tell him he's become a nagging senior citizen."

"Do not drag me into this." Sasuke said, looking over at his parents with a timid smile.

"Let's change the subject," Mikoto said deliberately and turned her gaze on Sasuke. "You said you had something to tell us?"

Blanching, Sasuke's eyes shifted around the room to look between his expectant parents and vaguely amused brother. He hadn't wanted to make it some formal announcement to his family, but he didn't want to back, saying he felt awkward and put on the spot now. He worked for the mayor, damn it. He had to make speeches all the time. But none of them ever consisted of revealing personal preferences…

Steeling himself – a nod of encouragement from Itachi pissing him off more that helping – he sighed and decided to just get it over with.

"I'm gay."

Exactly as he predicted, his father seemed disheartened, as if Sasuke had just told him his best friend had died. His mother, on the other hand, was an assortment between shock and confusion. That wasn't a complete deterrent.

"I've known for a long time that I liked men." Sasuke clarified. He'd read it was better to give the parents some assurance instead of coming out to them and telling them to deal with it. Naruto had teased him for researching such a thing, but Sasuke knew how his parents worked, and this was definitely the best approach. "It's not something you guys did, or…could have prevented…I just wanted you to know that this is who I am. I've finally come to accept it and it's a huge load off my shoulders. So…that's it."

He resisted looking to Itachi for backing through this, instead carefully watching his mother's visage morph into that of concern.

"Honey, won't you be lonely? I mean, all this time…" Mikoto's eyebrows furrowed as she thought about Sasuke's solitary childhood.

"Actually…" Sasuke stared down at his shoes for a moment. Was it wise to disclose his relationship with Naruto after dropping a bomb like that? He didn't want to keep his mother worrying about something as trivial as his relationship status. Feeling as though his conscience was cleaner now, he bobbed his head up, biting back a smile. "I've been seeing someone for a few months now. I'm happy with him. I can't say for sure how long it's going to last, and it's hard to explain, but I've never been able to carry myself as freely as I do when I'm with him."

Mikoto placed a hand over her chest, inhaling deeply while she took in her youngest son's visibly bright face. "Well, Sasuke, who is this man?"

Sasuke hesitated, but only for a moment. "His name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"His boss's son," Itachi clarified, unnecessarily in Sasuke's opinion.

Fugaku frowned deeply, his skin creasing into what was second nature after all these years. "Sasuke-"

"I know that sounds bad," Sasuke interjected. "And yes, he is a little young for me. But so far everything has worked out."

"Isn't he in high school?" Mikoto asked suddenly.

_Oh god no, it was happening. Everything had been going so well, too. I knew I shouldn't have brought up Naruto yet. Stupid, stupid, stupid…_

"College, mother." Itachi corrected. "He's nineteen."

_You aren't helping, Itachi!_

"Sasuke, that's barely legal!" Fugaku said.

Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I know. Trust me, he acts even younger than that. But I like him. I like him enough that I want to introduce him to you as my boyfriend." He looked pointedly at his father, something he hadn't done since college. "That's why he'll be joining us for dinner tonight."

Fugaku adjusted himself in the chair, obviously uncomfortable with the idea. Sasuke knew he wasn't going to object, though. If it were anyone else, he probably would have immediately refused to meet them. However, this was the mayor's son they were talking about.

His mother wasn't taking the news well either, but in a different way. "Well Sasuke, dear, I wish you would have given me more notice than this. The house is a disaster and I haven't prepared anything-"

"Mom, the house is fine. And he eats ramen all the time. Just toss some of those frozen chicken nuggets in the oven and you'll be set." It was futile; no matter what he said his mother wouldn't have it.

"Both of you," Mikoto turned a stern glare on her two sons. "Itachi, vacuum the rugs and pass the dust mop around the den, foyer, and dining room. Sasuke, clean the guest bathroom, and  _don't_  forget to Windex the mirror. You always forget to do that."

Sasuke released a small sigh, nostalgia overwhelming him. Didn't he just tell Naruto the very same thing last week?

His mother stood to leave the living room, muttering to herself about how now would be a good time to try that recipe her mother gave her. He never appreciated his family until he was in college, when there was no longer any time to sit down to dinner together, no one to pop their head in the room to see how he was doing. Just a phone call once or twice a month. It was nice that he could just fall back into the old routine like when he was a teenager. Except…

"Where do we keep the cleaning supplies again?" Itachi asked the question before Sasuke could.


End file.
